


From Dawn 'Til Husk

by AshCrimson



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comedic Incest, Comedy, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshCrimson/pseuds/AshCrimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante really likes corn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Dawn 'Til Husk

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this seriously. Originally hosted [here.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10687164/1/From-Dawn-Til-Husk)
> 
> Thank you Elliot for the title idea.

"Shuck my corn, Vergil!" 

"Brother...I never knew you felt his way," Vergil said, staring at the corn in Dante's hands. He took it, and carefully began peeling at the green leaves incasing it. "Ngh...Vergil..." Dante moaned in ecstacy. "Dante...!" Vergil hissed, tearing at the corn's husk. Dante couldn't take it any longer. The golden kernels were finally exposed. "Vergil, that was amazing..." Dante huffed out weakly before pulling fifty more corns out of his coat. Tonight was going to be great.


End file.
